


Hallelujah

by Talullah



Category: Jeff Buckley, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old, old soul shares the love for music with a young, burning talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for March 2015 drabblechalleng.  
> Fandom: Crossover Tolkien/RPS
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Jeff’s hands were steady, the left holding up the sunglasses as a mirror, the right managing the blade, smoothly down, down. His hands were always steady, no matter how much of last night’s bourbon still circled in his veins. The morning was warm; life was fine.

A soft chuckle sounded behind him. He didn’t need to look to know that Mags was lounging on the boat, his Fender on one hand and a fucking tea mug on the other.

“Hey, Mr. Healthy,” he deigned.

Mags replied with a flawless, poignant Am-F-G-E7-Am.

Jeff winked, singing, “Remember when I moved in you…”

_Finis  
March 2014_


End file.
